Forget Me Not
by Kirby-Chan
Summary: Abandoned Story. After finding a nearly dead Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi decides to take her to her grandmother to learn the skills her father once knew before. Many things will be revealed to the young miko that will change her...Forever.
1. Family Visit

Mika: NEW STORY! w00t!  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inu Yasha or Street Fighter Alpha. HAHAHAHA! YES, There is going to be a tab bit of Street fighter in this story. Say Hello to my helper for this story!

Teenage Mega Man: Hello! My name is Rock, nice to meet you!

Mika: No MORE CHIT CHAT! STORY TIME! L33T P0wr B w1t m3!111!one!

Rock: (sweat drop) Please don't speak l33t more Mika-san...it will scare away the readers...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forget Me Not Chapter One: Family Visit

Her wrinkled old skin shuttered in the morning sun. It was still early in the morning but the elderly woman knew she had an important meeting that could not be procrastinated. She made her way slowly up the many temple steps. This place was not much different than her own dojo further south. So many warm memories flowed through her wise old mind as the morning breeze blew gently with her as if to help her along the many stairs. After a long stroll up the mountain path, she found her self standing in front of a Large, old dojo. 

She stared at it's fine, structure. Yes, it was many years ago when she first helped to build this place. She turned away from the temple and looked toward a giant grave that stood at the end of a cliff. Engraved on the tombstone was a single name...Gouken. The woman sighed gently and brushed the leaves off from the grave.

"It's been awhile hasn't it? I see your students aren't around at the moment. Well, I have come to tell you that I have finally found the successor to our mother's technique. Like you told me once before, my student would be the one that resembled me the most...Dimwit, why did you let some one kill you like that. You could have taught the brat some manners...You would have liked him, his name is Yusuke Urameshi. I know it must have been hard for you, to erase the memories of my granddaughter...but in the end, I think it was best that Yusuke be the one to master my techniques."

Suddenly, a soft but strong voice called out from behind her, "Master Genkai? Is that you?" Genkai's grey-pink hair danced about her as she turned around to face the owner of the voice. He was a young man, but extremely muscular. From one look at him, one could tell that he had been training for most of his life. His short, dark-brown hair was tied back with a pure white head band while his strikingly blue eyes glowed with question. Genkai laughed to herself, "Hello, Ryu. It has been awhile hasn't it?"

She walked up to the fighter and glared, "Where's that foolish friend of yours? Ken, I think that was his name..." Ryu laughed, "He left for America a long time ago, Master Genkai. I see him time to time at the Street Fighter Tournaments and he will probably come over today. It is Master Gouken's birthday..." Genkai sighed as she got lost in her thoughts, she had actually gotten to see her brother when she was killed by Toguro. The two of them had a such a good talk about the past that she had completely forgotten to tell him about Yusuke.

"Oi, Ryu!" Called a man with a American accent, "Ryu, you there or what?" Genkai sighed angrily as Ryu chuckled to himself, "Speak of the devil, the he is now." The two old friends walked silently out the door to see a tall American man with long blonde hair dancing behind him. "HEY! GRANDMA GENKAI! How have you been?" The old master grunted at the youngster's comment, "Dimwit, what took you so long?" "Hey," he grunted in disappointment, "Coming all the way from America takes time Grandma! Besides, I met this really pretty girl named Eliza-" "Can it, Ken. I don't want to hear about your stupid love affairs." A wide smirk appeared on the westerner's face, "Your just jealous that you are too old for me!" Suddenly, a book hit Ken in the face, "Dimwit, didn't your master teach you to respect your elders?" Ryu tossed his head back in laughter as the old woman and the young man continued to pester each other.

"By the way, Genkai Sensei," Ryu said finally, "I heard rumor that you finally picked a successor to your style. Is it true?" Genkai smiled at the fighter, "Yes, and unfortunately, he is as much as a moron as Ken, Perhaps even worse." "Really? I'd like to see that!" Ryu chuckled as Ken growled at them. "Well, Let's stop chatting like a bunch of old hens and Clean up Master Gouken's grave."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a beautiful morning at the Higurashi shrine. The trees waved gently to the wind's breath as tiny sakura petals danced with every flow of air. Only one figure stood in the peacefulness of this morning with her heart racing, a mother. Her eyes scanned the old shed that covered an ancient well with a feeling of worry and dread. Something wasn't right with her daughter...The one place she couldn't be there to protect her baby was that well. It was alright wasn't it? It wasn't like she was fighting for her life or something.

That was what she kept telling herself ever sense the day she that dog-man burst into the dinning room. Fear shook her entire body as the words of her mother-in-law raced through her head, "Kagome has my family's blood running through her veins, Saki. It is her destiny that she will face youkai whether you want to believe it or not. So she must learn to defend herself." The mother cursed herself for what she did, When Sasuke was alive, she always had Kagome go to her grandmother's shrine to learn the attacks of her father's clan.

At the time, she thought it was right that Kagome would learn the same things her father did as boy. But...then he was murdered by a student of her mother-in-law's brother. A deadly creature that called himself, Akuma. Her body shook with fear every time she heard that cursed name. It reminded her of a horrible, horrible incident that happened to her as a young woman. One night, while walking home she was attacked by a man with a horrible power. She shuttered in the warm breeze as she remembered the cruelty she endured.

The next thing she remembered was a young man running out toward her attacker, fighting him back away from her. When she had opened her eyes again, she was in strange dojo, her outer wounds healed...but her spirit crushed. Then she saw him again, the young man who had tried his best to protect her. His name was Sasuke, the son of Genkai the master fighter. Her brown eyes stared at the Giant Tree that stood in the middle of her family's court yard. It was here that Sasuke told her that he was in love her. At the time, she was pregnant with her attacker's child...She needed to stop...her mind was wandering again. She needed to concentrate on Kagome. If only She wouldn't have went crazy the day Sasuke died, She stole Kagome from the safety of her grandmother's dojo, made them take away every thing that she had learned there. Everything...just because she feared that if Kagome learned martial arts, she would die just like her father.

What a fool she was, she should have listened to her mother-in-law. Kagome would have been more prepared if she was still in the hands of her grandmother...She had lied to Kagome all these years about her father's family. Tears started to flood down her face. She told Sasuke that she would make sure to tell Kagome everything. Had she lied even to the man she loved the most? To herself? She even failed to tell Kagome that she had a older half brother...Why? Why did she do this to her family? Because deep inside, she was still heart broken.

Suddenly, the door to the well house flew open and enormous cat with two blazing tails carried a body on it's back. A tiny child leaped from the back of the cat crying, "HELP! KAGOME-ONII CHAN NEEDS HELP!" Kagome's mother ran as fast as she could toward her fallen daughter quickly holding her body toward her own. Kagome was covered in blood but she was still breathing, still alive. Softly her mother, Saki, spoke, "Kagome? Kagome-baby? Open your eyes, it's mommy, your safe" She paused, thinking about Sasuke and the promise she had made to him,"...no...not yet..." Carrying her daughters body in her arms her brown eyes burned with determination, "I should have done this a long time ago."

"SOUTA! GRANDPA! Get out here quickly! We are going to go see my mother-in-law...

Genkai."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yusuke hummed softly to himself as he strolled down the street. He was in a pretty good mood today and nothing was going to ruin it for him, not even some stupid street punks who thought they could beat him. There was just something about this morning that made him feel different, like something was about to change. "Oh yeah!" Yusuke said with a huge smile upon his face, "This is a damn good day!" For some reason, he felt he should go to Genkai's dojo and bother her awhile, heck, maybe the old hag had a couple of more tricks to teach him.

"HEY!" Shouted a girl's voice from behind him, "Are you Yusuke Urameshi?" Yusuke sighed and turned to look behind him. There were two girls around his age staring right at him. They both wore navy style school girl uniforms, blue skirts and sailor neck tie, plus a yellow bow in the front. One the girls had long brown hair nothing much there except she looked very nervous at Yusuke. The other girl, however, was something else, her short brown hair was tied back by a white bandana while she fixed her red gloves and tennis shoes.

Yusuke growled in annoyance, "Who wants to know?" The girl with the white bandana stood forward, "I am Sakura Kasugano and I wanna fight!" Yusuke raised an eye brow at her and roared with laughter, "Yeah right. Listen, I don't feel like fighting little girls. Go bother some one else." Sakura growled and dashed toward the young man, "I heard you pick on those weaker than you! I'm here to stand up for them!" "Sakura!" the other girl shouted nervously, "Let's leave Urameshi-san alone." "I ain't scared of him! He's the one who's scared to fight me!"

Yusuke smirked, "I don't pick on those weaker than me, they ask for it. As for you, I won't fight you cause it will make me look even worse than I do now." "Oh yeah?" She growled as she placed her hands at her side, preparing a chi attack. 'What the hell?' thought Yusuke as he watched her charge up chi, 'Ok...so she's a little better than the street punks.' "SHINKU HADOKEN!" Suddenly, a large energy blast shot out towards the young Spirit Detective as he jumped into the nearest tree.

Sakura opened her eyes and screamed, "OH MY GOD! I didn't want to destroy him completely, Kei!" "I told you this wasn't a good idea!" Sakura's friend, Kei shouted. "Don't freak out ladies," Yusuke said as he jumped back to the ground, "I'm not dead. Just used my brain." "COOL!" Sakura shouted as Yusuke was overcome with shock, "YOU have to be pretty fast to doge that!" Yusuke yawned, "Eh, you weren't so bad yourself. Listen, when your moves don't suck any more, give me a ring."

Sakura growled as she placed her hands on her hips, "Hey! If you can do better show me!" Yusuke just simply walked away, "Can't, my master would kick my ass. Ja'ne." The young fighter girl clenched her hands in rage as her friend quickly raced to her side, "See what did I tell you? All the middle school gangs call him the demon! Now that actually seen him in person I believe it!" Sakura suddenly jumped to in happiness, "I think I've found my new rival, Kei! Sweet!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genkai smiled as her brother's students followed closely behind her, the way the two bothered each other reminded her of herself and Gouken when they were younger. Yukina was already making a giant meal for her today, so she thought it be best for the two fighters to join them. Besides, they both were really upset about Gouken and they needed other company besides each other.

"Hey, Grandma Genkai! Why couldn't we just take a taxi to your place? wouldn't it be faster?" "It's because walking is healthy for you, Moron." Ken frowned, "Why are you always so cold and mean, Grandma?" Genkai glared at the American and stated, "Because I can." As soon as the dojo was in sight, Genkai felt a familiar presence of chi...and the sent of blood." Her eyes filled with worry as she quickly dashed inside.

"What's her problem?" Ken asked as Ryu stared off in the dojo's direction, "Something's wrong." Ken scratched behind his head, "Well what are we waiting around here for?" Quickly the two men dashed after the old master only to fin her standing in the door way with complete shock. Yukina the tiny ice maiden was working as hard as she could to heal a young woman on a futon, a tiny child with a fuzzy tail just sat down crying as he held a tiny two-tailed cat, An old man and young boy sat in corner around a flame seeming to pray. A middle aged woman sat down by the young lady being treated by Yukina. Her eyes never left Genkai's as she stated, "Hello, mother-in-law."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

How's that for a first chapter? I know it's kinda odd that I mixed some Street Fighter characters in the story but, I wanted to try something new. This story is going to mostly be a Inu Yasha and Yu Yu Hakusho story. 


	2. The Truth Behind It All

Rock: Ano...Mika-san? Are you ready for the chapter introduction?

Mika: They don't need one Rock-Kun.

Rock: (Sweet drop) Then why are you typing this?

Mika: I have nothing better to do that's why.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Story Notes:

Sasuke(Kagome's father)

Saki(The Name of Kagome's mother in this story cause I don't know her real name)

Chi (or ) Ki (pronounced Key. It is the same as spirit energy only easier to say.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forget Me Not Chapter 2: The Truth Behind It All

Yukina sighed softly to herself as she moved away from the young woman, "She's going to all right but I think we should let her sleep." She slowly rose from her place slightly staggering from excessive use of her powers. Ryu quickly ran to the small woman's side catching her from falling.

"You should take it easy there, little snowbird. You used a lot of chi." The rest of the people surrounded the young woman laying on the floor, Amazingly enough, there were no more cuts anywhere on her body.

Ken gasped as he recognized the girl, "Hey, That's little Kagome! I remember she used to play with me and Ryu back in the day! WHO THE HELL DID THIS TO HER?" Genkai glared at the young man, "Shut up, moron! She's sleeping now. I think we should all leave her to rest. Ryu stared once again at the young woman's body,

"Kagome-chan?" Huddling by her was a tiny child with a fox tail and cat with two tails. "Youkai? But they are so tiny." The middle aged woman softly took the kit in her arms and rocked him, "There, there little one. Kagome is all now but we must let her rest."

One by one, the group left the room leaving the slumbering Kagome to dream peacefully. All of them reached a large room covered in wooden flooring and sat in a circle to try to figure out what happened. There was a long silence until Genkai growled, "Saki, I told you this would happen to Kagome." Suddenly, Mrs. Higurashi clenched the kit in her arms as she started to cry wildly, "I'm sorry, I'm such a fool! Kagome-she-I just didn't know where else to take her!"

Genkai rose from her place, fire burning in her eyes, "Saki, it hurt me more than anything when you did not let me see her any more, hell I didn't even know I had a Grandson! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?" Souta stared at his mother, "Okaa-san, you told me that Grandma Genkai was dead..." Ryu stood up and slowly walked toward Genkai, "Genkai, please calm down." She shot one glance at Ryu and then at Saki, "Saki, I know you have had horrible things happen to you, but you can't just blame me for everything! Sasuke died protecting Kagome from that THING! He was doing it as a father would, my son was a hero!"

She continued, "You can't just hide his life from your children any more. Not when this world is full of THEM." Shippo glared at the old woman as he jumped out in front of Saki, "Full of what? When I get big, I'll protect Kagome and her family!" Genkai's anger left her when she the tiny kitsune.

"Well, You are still a kid, and Kagome must learn to protect herself." Saki stopped her crying and quickly scooped up the child in her arms again. "Ok, What in the hell is going here? Could some one please enlighten me?" Growled a Confused Ken. The woman gathered up her pride and spoke, "Sasuke was my husband and Genkai's only son. It was nine years ago when Sasuke was murdered by a man...no...demon named Akuma."

Ryu's eyes widened with shock, "Akuma? The same Akuma who killed Master Gouken?" Genkai sighed, "Yes...Akuma…my half-brother…He horribly powerful and evil. He kidnapped Kagome to lure Sasuke to fight him...Sasuke fought Akuma only to be slaughtered by his demonic, rage. He almost would have killed Kagome as well but Gouken said that someone was able to rescue her." Saki's body shook in fear as she continued, "After I found out what happened to my husband and daughter...I went crazy...I had Gouken erase Kagome's traumatic experience and her life here at the dojo...I thought that if I could make my daughter not believe in such horrible creatures, then she could just have a normal life..."

"But that wasn't the case, on her fifth teen birthday she was dragged into a old well by a youkai centipede and that's where she met Inu Yasha..." The mother continued her story for a long while all the time gaining the attention of the rest of the group. "Shit," Ken muttered, "A well that travels through time...that's got to be the craziest thing that I have ever heard." Yukina started to cry, "Poor Kagome-chan..." Saki looked at the cub in her arms and said softly, "You're Shippo right? Please Tell me what happened to my daughter..."

"Naraku attacked us...Kagome got hurt bad...me and Kirara brought her here to be safe." Ryu smiled at the tiny kit with his deep sapphire eyes, "It's ok, you and Kagome will be safe here." The tiny fox smiled at the fighter with insurance. Genkai sighed as she lit a cigarette, "I suppose you don't know what happened to the rest of your group, do you kit?" The tiny fox shock his head, "No...Sango told me to not look back..." Ken sensed the sadness emanating from the child's body and patted him on the head, "Hey, don't cry kid! They should be fine!"

Yukina gazed at Genkai with confusion as the old woman nodded to her. Realizing what the old master wanted she stated, "Dinner is waiting, why don't you men follow me to the dinning room?" As soon as the males exited the training room Genkai turned to her daughter in law.

Saki smiled slightly and rose from her place on the floor, "Genkai...I am not going to ask you for your forgiveness...but I want Kagome to stay here for the time being. Tell her everything..." Genkai smiled in an old wrinkled grin and turned away from the woman, "I forgave you along time ago, Saki. It was actually better that Kagome wasn't here...Toguro came back..."

Saki gasped in shock, "Sasuke's father? But didn't you say he-" "The man I loved died the day after the dark tournament, the demon came back. I don't know what he would do if he found out that he had a son...let alone a granddaughter. He came to fight my successor..."

Saki's eyes widened with surprise, "You found someone already? But-" "What can I say, I got tired of waiting for Kagome to return to me." Saki smiled kindly at the old woman, "I'm glad. So, what's she like?"

Genkai smirked at the middle aged woman, "She? No, Yusuke is a he."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A young Chinese woman trotted down the a suburban Japan street. Glancing at the huge building and gates in front of her, she scanned the crowd of high school students that gathered outside of it. Her attention then turned to the piece of paper that she held with in her hand. The paper was a case file, one with a picture of a beautiful young man.

His hair was a crimson shade, followed by emerald green eyes. "Shuuichi Minamoto, this has to be the school he attends. She trotted into the school yard receiving many stares from the students. She was beautiful, Her dark brown hair was tied into two buns that where placed on the side of her head, Her long legs where perfectly shaped with the blue pants that clung to her tightly, her top was a blue and yellow Chinese shirt that cut off at the shoulders.

She growled at the many males drooling over the size of her hips...she had to find this kid and leave this nut house as soon as possible. Suddenly, a middle aged man with rat-like teeth grabbed her by the arm, "Excuse me Miss, but the public just can't barge in here like this. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Her chocolate eyes glinted with amusement as she cooed in a threatening manner, "Sir, do you want to be charged with assaulting an officer?" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a badge, "My name is Chun Li Xiang, Interpol, Hong Kong Division. Now release your hand from my arm before I break it."

The teacher quickly dropped his hand while some of the other students laughed. "OH! I am so sorry Ma'am! You're just so young!" Chun Li glared at the man, "Well, you can get off easy if you can help me locate this young man."

She handed him the file and the teacher cooed, "Yeah! I know that young man. He's upstairs for the botany club, Room 387. May ask what he has done?" She smiled at the teacher, "Nothing, but I need to speak with him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A young youkai rested in the soft branches of a sakura tree. The soft petals rested gently on his body. He was completely covered in black clothing which was tattered and dirty from vigorous training sessions. He let the gentle breeze roll over his aching body, the cool wind was like a natural healing substance.

He was often in this forest, by an old abandoned shrine covered in leaves and vines. He felt a connection to this place, like he had been here before a long time ago. Was it because this place was close to where his sister Yukina stayed? No...it was something else that drew him here.

Suddenly a voice in the wind was heard by the young youkai and he sprung to life searching for it's source. "What are you seeking little one?" The voice was feminine, cunning and enchanted at the same time. The fire child studied his surroundings with his keen ruby eyes, "Where are you? Show your self?"

"Something you forgot, little one? Or maybe...some one." Suddenly, a piece of paper landed in front of the youkai...a card...a tarot card. Glancing at the card his eyes scanned the picture of a man, woman, and angel in between them. "That is the card I drew for you, the lover's card. You will find the person you seek very shortly, little one."

The youkai growled in anger, he was one who couldn't give a damn for love. It was just a stupid human emotion. "Hn. Fortune Teller, go bother someone who cares for your pointless predictions." Suddenly a tall woman with brown hair appeared before him, She wore red dress with which a tight black body suit underneath. A bright yellow scarf danced about her as her violet orbs stared at the demon in front of her.

"My name is Rose, as you can tell, I am a human. That card is not just some petty prediction, Hiei Jaganshi. It is your future." Hiei quickly grabbed the sword at his side, Glaring at the woman with complete hate, "With you? Hn, you dream too much, ningen."

Suddenly the woman laughed, "Foolish little youkai. It is not me, I am simply a messenger. You will remember every emotion you forgot, every once of feeling that was stolen from your mind. Though your mind may not remember, your body remembers doesn't it, little one. That's why you come here every spring. To find what you desire." With that, the figure of the woman disappeared. Hiei grunted with anger, how could a worthless human psychic taunt him in such manner? Damn her.

He glared at the card with annoyance and tossed it away. Lovers? As if, even if he had loved someone they would never love him back...after all...he was a Bastard Child of the Ice Maidens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mika: Ok, so there was A LOT of talking in this chapter. Don't worry, it will all make sense to you very shortly...when I update the chapter. Any who, these are all either, Street Fighter, Yu yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha characters. There are absolutely NO Original Characters in this fic. Got any comments?

Why Street Fighter?

Because it has a very interesting story and I'd thought I'd try something different than the average YuYu/Inu story. 


	3. Awakening

Mika: TADA! CHAPPIE THR33! LOLOLOLOL! Teh St0r-ee izz j00st b3g1n1nG!111!1one!

Rock: I will provide the translation. "Wow! Chapter Three Finally! This is just the beginning of madness folks!"

Mika: LLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOL! I BEZ Hpp-ee!1! TANK-U 33Ry BUDie taz R313w3D teh st00R-ee!1111!11212!12111!

Rock: (Sighs) "I am so happy! Thank you to every one that reviewed the story!" Can we start the chapter now?

Mika: FQ r0c! LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!111!11!21211!

Rock: (Growls) SUCH LANUGUGE! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Forget Me Not Chapter 3: Awakening

It was a quiet room, many students gathered together and stared aimlessly at the plants in front of them. Their eye where glued to their specimens, almost as if the where half expecting them to jump from their pots and dance. One of them knew better, he moved gently around leaves, and just about any thing he could touch on the plants.

He always loved plants, they could move at his will and be extremely useful in many other various manners. He stroked his long, silky, crimson hair slowly as he smiled at his beauties. Suddenly, the silence in the room was ceased as the door instantly flung open to reveal a young man with black hair and gaping eyes, "Shuichi! There's a police woman outside looking for you and MAN OH MAN! Is she ever a babe!"

The red head boy looked up toward his classmate, curiosity filled his emerald eyes. 'Odd, 'he thought to him self, 'I wonder what she wants...' "DUDE! YOU HAVE TO GET HER NUMBER FOR ME! I have to date her!" Shuichi turned toward his friend and began to chuckle. 'What a fool, I can't believe he would think of such a thing.' But, what if she is beautiful? I haven't see a real woman in such a long time.

Shuichi stopped, at the voice in his head, damn demon thoughts. At first glance anyone could tell that Shuichi Minamoto was not a normal teenage Japanese boy. However, it was not just his lovely red hair and astounding green eyes, he was once Youko Kurama, the infamous Kitsune and price of all the demon thieves.

(Note:THIS IS NOT A CHUN-LI AND KURAMA PAIRING STORY)

After being badly injured by a demon hunter, Youko possessed the body of a unborn human child to recover. He wanted to leave for the demon world once more but he had become attached to his human mother. After some thought he decided not to leave her after all, he had become a son who loved his mother.

His thoughts where interrupted by the entrance of a tall, beautiful and fierce looking Chinese woman. Her dark amber eyes fell apon his almost instantly. Kurama could feel his demon side squeal with pure delight in the proud and deadly beauty that this woman carried. She, however, looked at the young man with the urge to protect him at all costs.

"Are you Shuichi Minamoto?" she asked with a stern and protective manner. The young red head nodded and replied, "Yes, how may I help you ma'am?" She quickly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room, "You need to come with me, right now." Kurama narrowed his emerald eyes with annoyance, "Why?" "Your life is...at stake."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A gathering of warriors stood in the middle of a battle field. Tattered and worn out from the painful battle, they stood in awe at the defeat of a truly evil foe.

"It's over, we did it...Naraku is finally dead..."

"Kagome, that woman...I can not believe she had that kind of power..."

"Kagome was always strong Sesshomaru...you didn't choose to see it."

"I hope Kagome-Chan is alright."

A figure with long white hair and blood red robes stumbled forward, "I have to see her, I have to see Kagome again."

"Inu Yasha! Don't even try to move with wounds like that!" Shouted a huntress as she rushed to his side. A houshi dressed in black and purple clothing also rushed to the hanyou's side, "Sango has a point Inu Yasha, even a demon can't prance around like a deer with injures like that."

A chuckle of amusement came from the tall taiyoukai with an oversized fluffy tail warped around his armor, "Well brother, your foolish ningen friends are correct. What can you do, she was even more immobilized than you are." He removed his sword Tokijin from his sheath and pointed at the group of wounded fighters. "I think I have found a fascination for your woman, Inu Yasha. So tell me where she is or I'll chop your comrades into pieces."

Sango growled as she grabbed at her giant boomerang, Hiraikotsu. "I told you this fiend could not be trusted!" Miroku, the houshi, still held onto his half-breed friend, "Sesshomaru, where Kagome-Sama is right now is where neither of us can reach her!"

The golden stare of the taiyoukai lord was full of amusement, "Then I shall wait, she'll have to return sooner or later. After all, her beloved hanyou is here." Inu Yasha growled in rage, "You are such a bastard, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smirked and turned away, "Our truce is hereby broken brother...As soon as the miko returns, I will have her." With that, the lord of the Western lands departed, leaving the weak and beaten group to worry. "Keh, he never was into her...he just wants to use her as weapon, damn brother."

"Inu Yasha, do not try to speak. We must return to Keade's village at once." Inu Yasha sighed in worry, "We have all the Shikon no Tama. If I can give them to Kagome then there is no way that cocky bastard can get his paws on her." He gripped onto his stomach, dripping with a scarlet fluid. Sango noticed her friend's pain and warped a her own sash around the wound.

"Sango, let's hurry to Kaede's village. Inu Yasha needs healing, fast." "Stop worrying about me damn it! We need to get to Ka-" Suddenly, the hanyou collapsed as the huntress and the Houshi caught him. "Inu Yasha!" shouted Sango as worry filled her chocolate colored eyes. Miroku smiled at her, "Don't worry, he's just unconscience. Probably from the loss of too much blood. It's better this way, now we won't have him struggling with us."

Sango Sighed and stare off into the sunset, "Miroku...is Kagome-chan alright?" Miroku met the warrior woman's beautiful gaze, "Sango, don't worry about Kagome. My heart tells me that she is safer than she'll ever be here." Sango smiled at the houshi and sighed with relief, "Thank you, Miroku." The two just smiled at each other in silence as they carried their dear friend back the village.

Little did they know, another figure watched them from a distance. A woman figure dressed in miko's clothing. A woman with nothing left in her soul but hatred. A woman named, Kikyo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oi! Grandma! You home?" Yusuke shouted as loud as he could in the seemly empty dojo entrance. It wasn't long before a voice with a thick American accent grumbled, "Damn you're loud. Whatta ya Want?" Yusuke spun around toward the source of the voice, ready to pound the guy through the wall. In front of him was a young man with long blonde hair and black business suit.

Instead of pounding the guy, Yusuke's jaw dropped to the floor. He was in utter awe cause right in front of him was a living legend of the martial arts world. "A-am I seeing things? Are-are you Ken Masters? THE Ken Masters?" The man laughed and stated, "I get it! You must be Urameshi Yusuke, right? Master Genkai told me about you!"

"How come Grandma knows you? Was she your Master?" Ken roared with laughter, "Hell no! I'd be dead right now if that was the case! She was the younger sister of our master, Gouken." Yusuke smirked as he stated, "And here I thought no one would even bother visiting this dump." Suddenly a cigarette butt landed on the young teen's shoulder, making him yelp in pain. "OOOOOWWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YA OL' HAG?" Ken tried his hardest to keep a strait face as the old master entered the room with a middle-age woman.

"Dimwit, do you think you can shut your big fat mouth for at least a minute? There are injured people in here." "You could at least say hello, Dimwit." Yusuke grumbled as he dusted off his shirt. Could you tell me why you have a celebrity in your house?" She glared at her student with her rusty old eyes, "That's none of your concern." Yusuke growled in annoyance as he stated, "Ok then, who's the lady?"

The middle aged woman bowed politely and greeted the punk, "My name is Saki Higurashi. You must be my mother-in-law's successor." Yusuke smiled to himself pridefully, 'Yeah, Genkai's daughter-in-law thinks I'm-WAIT A SECOND?' "Did you just say DAUGHTER-IN-LAW?" The woman blinked a couple of times before replying, "Yes, I was her son's wife." Yusuke suddenly got a spark of interest in his voice, "So where is he?" Ken looked over at the old master's face sensing a feeling of sorrow from her. He knew she was hurting so he stated, "He died nine years ago."

Suddenly, the young spirit detective's heart dropped, "Oh...I'm sorry." His mind went to memories of his mother's disappear when he died the first time. Genkai must have been through the same thing. The silence was broken when Ryu walked into the room, "Master Genkai, may I go and check on Kagome with Shippo? He won't eat until she wakes up." Yusuke's jaw dropped again. Yet, another legend was standing in front of him.

Ryu simply smiled and said, "Konnichiwa, Urameshi Yusuke. Genkai has told me alot about you." Before Yusuke could say another word the presence of a demon interrupted his thoughts. "Grandma, do you feel that? There was two demons in your Dojo! One of them is coming this way!" Genkai grumbled, "Don't worry Yusuke, that's just Shippo." The teen got a stunned look on his face, "Who the hell is Shippo?" "ME!" said a tiny voice from below him. Suddenly he was face to face with a kitsune child. Oh boy...this was a lot to take in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome laid gently on the dojo's futon. She slept silently as the gentle breeze carried her sweet sent of dried blood outside. Youkai gathered at the edge of the forest where Genkai had placed a barrier around her dojo. They drooled and smacked their lips as they imagined sinking their teeth in to her pale flesh.

Another demon had noticed the gathering and laughed to himself as he watched the 'lower class' beg for a taste of human. "Hn," he puffed as he killed them all with one blow. His ruby red eyes glared at the bodies, "Foolish, how dare you even come close to the temple where my sister lives. Why the demons gathered there, the bastard child did not know, but for some reason it made his blood boil. He closed his eyes and let wind cover his body.

Suddenly, they burst wide open. The sent in the wind was so familiar, with out thinking he found himself rushing toward the source. Blood? Human blood...but where? He knew this blood...was it Yusuke? No...female... It wasn't that woman Keiko, he split her blood before and it was vile...He sprang onto tree branch over looking a porch that lead into Genkai's dojo. There on a blue colored futon a young woman slept peacefully. Her Raven hair tumbled around her pale white face, drenched in her own dried blood. Her lips...red as the very blood the covered her torn school girl uniform.

It was then he remembered a story that his friend, Kurama read to him. The young human looked like how he pictured the princess from the story. It said that she so beautiful, that her own step-mother sent her huntsman to kill her. He didn't remember much of the story after that. IT was just stupid human folklore any ways. It ended where the princess was poisoned by an apple and died. Even in death, she was so beautiful that her guardians, some earth spirits, made a glass coffin and never left her side. He thought that the story should have ended there. For a earth spirit to have such devotion to a single human female would have proven to be a miracle. Earth Spirits had no care for any thing but their treasure in most cases.

However the story ended with a stupid human male stealing the princess from the earth men and "Living Happily Ever After". He pitied the earth spirits, for the one person they cared for the most was stolen from them. Happy Story? No, it was the saddest thing had ever heard. When he told Kurama how he felt Kurama stared at him with amazement, "Hiei, they where happy that she was able to live again. But then again, most people don't even think about how the dwarfs would have felt any ways." "Hn. I am not a people."

His thoughts went back...until there was nothing...nothing at all of this woman was in his mind...but his instincts told him otherwise...He did know this girl...His mind began to spin...It wanted to remember... "Taste her blood," cried a voice in the back of his mind. "NO! I will never taint myself with the blood of humans!" "But you have...you know you have...You want to remember her...the princess that was stolen from you so long ago."

His mind spun again...his jagan was blazing in fury...his mind was in otter chaos. Who? What? Where? Why? WHY WAS THIS HAPPENING TO HIM? When he reached his senses he found himself at the foot of her bed staring at her face to face. She was even more familiar up close...Damn, he didn't care any more he had to know...bringing his lips to her white cheek he tasted the dried blood of the young maiden. Suddenly his some thing was unlocked in his mind, memories that where locked away suddenly reappeared...joy...love...pain...anger...sorrow...all smacked the youkai so hard that fell backwards in pain...Only one word was screeched from his lips...Kagome.

When the youkai awoke he found a tiny cat youkai growling at him...His jagan picked up the neko's speech, she was one of his kind, a fire demon. 'Who are you?' She roared in her thoughts, 'What where you trying to do to my friend! You better tell me or I'm tare you to pieces!' Hiei arose from his place on the ground cradling his head in his hands. 'Neko,' he said to her softly, 'I needed to remember...' The cat smelt the intruder for any false words then said, 'You didn't answer my question, youkai fiend! What where you trying to do to her? When Houshi Miroku did that to my Lady Sango she beat him up!'

Hiei ignored the Cat's questions...for he had too many he had yet to answer himself. 'I'm sorry I don't know right now...Keep her safe.' With that Hiei fled away from the dojo with his all his might...There was someone he had to see...And make him pay for what he did to him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

Kagome woke with a start, her deep sapphire eyes glowed with fear as she screamed, "INU YASHA!" Kirara was suddenly at her side purring in a comforting manner. "Kirara? What happened? Where's Inu Yasha? What happened to Naraku?" She paused a minute while looking at her surroundings, "Where am I?" "KAGOME-ONEE-CHAN!" Shouted Souta as he, Shippo, and her Grandfather went to her side. Shippo clung to his mother figure tears bucketing from his eyes, "Kagome! I thought you died! After you blasted Naraku you looked dead!"

"Shippo? Where's Inu Yasha? What happened to him?" Kagome said desperately. "I don't know! Sango told me to take you back with Kirara...Kagome-I-WHHHHAAA!" Souta threw his arms around Kagome and held her closely, "You where so scarred Kagome-onee-chan. Blood was every where!" "That girl, Yukina has amazing healing powers, she fixed you right up!" Kagome stood up slowly and trembled to the door, "I have to see Inu Yasha. He needs me!" "You're not going any where Kagome. Not until you recovered your strength," a young man's voice. Kagome looked up and stared face to face with sapphire orbs...the same deep blue as her eyes.

"Ryu-onii-chan? You're alive?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! HAHAHAHAHA! I LAUGH AT YOU! 


End file.
